Heartbeat
by hipeoples302
Summary: what if Jessi was there the moment Sarah died? how much would that have changed things?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: What if Jessi was there the moment Sarah died? How different would season 3 be? **_

_**So basically, I'm gonna play out the idea. If you dig, leave a review and let me know if I should continue with it or not.**_

Jessi took a step out of the elevator only to find her new neighbor inches away. She jumped slightly and sucked in her breath.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Cassidy asked.

"No…I…" Jessi said out of breath.

"Um…" He cleared his throat, "you're still here? Obviously…you're standing right in front of me." Jessi let out a small laugh and smile.

"Yes, well…" She trailed off, implying her departure.

"Thanks for the tip" He said referring to his laundry.

"Sure" She replied still smiling and began walking away.

"I never caught your name." Jessi turned around.

"Jessi."

"I'm Cassidy. Have a good night." Jessi continued down the hall to her apartment as Cassidy stepped into the elevator with a mischievous stare. Jessi was about to put her key in the door when suddenly she heard something. She didn't recognize it at first, thinking it was butterfly wings. Not too long after, she realized it was a heartbeat, Sarah's to be exact.

She realized that it wasn't coming from their apartment. _Why didn't I recognize it?_ She thought to herself. It was then when she realized that it was slowing down rather than keeping constant. She began to panic.

"Sarah, where are you!?" She questioned with a raised voice. She tried to stay calm and concentrate where the heartbeat came from. She followed the sound and it led to the apartment across the hall. She spotted bloody hand marks on the door frame. The handprints look as if it was holding on to the door frame in order to stop being pulled in. She quickly began banging on the door.

"SARAH?" Jessi's actions and voice became more frantic. She was running out of time. Finally, she stepped back and kicked the door down. The apartment was designed similar to hers and she started following her heartbeat again. The beat led her to the first door on the left and Jessi quickly swung open the door.

Immediately, she found Sarah on the floor covered in blood. "NO!" Jessi ran towards her new known mother and lightly placed her hand over the wound in Sarah's chest. Her heart was still beating, but slowing down by the second. Jessi's lower lip began to quiver and a tear escaped from her eye.

"No, no, no…this can't be happening." The lights began flickering as Jessi attempted to heal Sarah's wounds. It was already too late; Sarah's body already began to fail her. A light exploded as Jessi put all her energy into saving her. Suddenly Jessi collapsed; she was drained physically and emotionally. Sarah opened her eyes slightly and looked at Jessi beside her. Her lips trembled in an attempt to speak but no words were able to come out.

"No Sarah, please, you can't leave me…" By this time, tears were streaming down Jessi's face. Sarah gathered all the strength she had left of her and gently placed it on Jessi's cheek and in return Jessi placed her hand over it. Within the next second, Jessi felt the weight of Sarah's hand drop back into hers and nothing but silence filled the air.

Cassidy flipped open his phone and made a call. When the other person picked up, Cassidy immediately spoke.

"XX found Sarah."

"Abort mission. She can be at a very destructive phase right now."

"Done."

Kyle was already at home and was about to call Amanda when suddenly an invisible force stabbed into his stomach. He fell to the ground and stayed there for a few moments. He recovered himself, shook it off, and continued to calling Amanda.

Jessi gathered her strength back and sat up. She continued to hold Sarah's hand and look down at her mother. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she struggled for gasps of air.

After about 30 minutes, so couldn't stand to look at her mother anymore. Jessi couldn't believe that she was already taken from her. _I just got to know her…she can't be gone already. _She took one last look and left the unknown apartment. She absent-mindedly entered her apartment and went to her room. Without a change of clothes or anything, she fell onto her bed and began sobbing into her pillow. The last image of Sarah was of death, and it refused to leave her head. _I should have saved her._

_**A/N: There you have it. It's short but it gets the point across. I have more ideas of how it would continue on so let me know if you think it should be a one-shot or a story. =]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi awoke the next morning at the break of dawn. She looked down to find dry blood covering her hands and her eyes still felt slightly swollen. She gathered all the strength she had and cleaned herself up. After a shower and change of clothes she made her way to the kitchen to check the fridge. As she checked the food on each shelf, she realized that she had no desire to eat anything at the moment. She shrugged the feeling off and grabbed everything she could find. She had no feeling of hunger but felt empty inside and hoped the food would fill the void.

Jessi went through her day in her apartment. She listened to "She Could Be You" repeatedly and heard her phone ring about 7 times. The calls came from Kyle and Nicole, she thought about calling them back, but then decided against it. The next morning, she checked her phone and found a text from Kyle. _Jessi, is everything alright?_ It wasn't normal for Jessi not to respond to Kyle but she felt no desire to make social contact with anyone. Jessi closed her phone and decided to turn it off.

While throwing her phone on the bed, she finally noticed her packed bag and a note on top. She skimmed through it and knew immediately that it was a set up. Her blood boiled at the thought of someone intentionally murdering her mother. She squeezed the paper and briskly walked to the kitchen.

Kyle was rather confused. Jessi _always_ answers her phone. The next morning Kyle walked into the kitchen to talk to Nicole and Stephen about the dream he had that night.

"Um, listen Kyle, could you ask Jessi to have Sarah call me? I've left her about a dozen messages and I really want to talk to her about this Latnok thing." Nicole said changing the subject.

"I've been trying to meet up with her all week. I want to see her before they leave." Kyle replied.

Nicole arrived at Jessi's apartment; she needed to make sure that they were alright. She knocked on the door and moments later Jessi arrived at the door.

"Hi" Nicole greeted.

"Hi" Jessi grumbled out.

"I came to talk to your mom; she hasn't been returning my calls."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you." Jessi responded coldly.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, she's not really a talkative person. You know, she keeps to herself a lot."

"I understand, but still this is important."

"She's not here."

"I'm happy to wait." Nicole can tell Jessi was hiding something. "May I come in?"

"It's probably not a good idea." Jessi said before Nicole could take a step inside.

"Jessi, is everything okay?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, never better."

"I know this is a difficult transition…"

"I don't think you know anything, Nicole, and I think you should go." Jessi was frustrated and began closing the door. Nicole pushed her hand against the door to stop it.

"Jessi…" She said firmly. "I'm coming inside." Jessi sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Suit yourself." She replied as she angrily let go of the door. As Nicole entered, she immediately noticed the mess in the kitchen. There was open jars and boxes of food all over the kitchen. She was looking around when something shiny caught her eye. Nicole looked up to find knives plunged into a piece of paper on the wall. Nicole walked over and read through the letter, she realized that the letter was signed "Sarah" at the bottom.

"She left?" Nicole asked shocked and confused while Jessi just looked down.

"Yeah, she's gone." They stood in silence. Nicole wasn't sure of what to say and Jessi just didn't want to talk. Finally, Jessi got herself out of the situation. "I'm going for a walk." With that, Jessi strode out the door, leaving Nicole behind in her apartment.

When Jessi came back she noticed her apartment to be cleaner.

"Hello?" She wondered if Nicole was still here. "Sarah?" Immediately she felt a pain in her chest. The thought of Sarah being gone slipped her mind.

"Hi" Nicole greeted as she walked into the room.

"You're still here."

"I am."

"What are you doing?" Jessi said with slight irritation in her voice.

"I want you to come home with me."

"I already said—"

"I know, and I'm not going to force you. But Jessi, I've counseled a lot of teenagers over the years, and I've seen them through some terrible situations. Some of them I have been able to help, some of them I haven't. But I've never given up on any of them…and I'm not giving up on you."

"Everyone else did." Jessi tried to keep her tough exterior but her glassy eyes shined through.

"No Sarah did. Just Sarah."

"No. No she didn't." Jessi's frustration and anger grew. "You don't know anything Nicole. I'll be fine…She will come back." She said the last statement mainly to try and convince herself.

"Jessi, calm down. Please, just let me help you." Nicole tried to remain calm herself.

"I don't need help." Jessi turned away. She didn't want to talk to anyone; she just wanted to be alone. "I've been alone all my life, I'm used to it now." As much as Nicole wanted to help her, she decided that she should just give her time to think. Like she had already said, she can't force her to come. Nicole took Jessi's silence as her cue to leave.

Nicole came home to the Trager household to find Stephen and Kyle talking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kyle can I talk to you?" Kyle gave her wide eyes, thinking that he was in trouble for something. Stephen quietly slipped out of the room.

"What do you need?" Kyle asked innocently.

"I just visited Jessi and—"

"Is she okay? She never answered my text" Kyle asked worried.

"That's the problem, I'm not sure. All I know is that Sarah left. I found a letter she wrote to Jessi in her apartment. She won't let me help her, but maybe she will listen to you. You should stop by later and she how she is doing." Nicole was concerned for Jessi and she knew Jessi had a comfort with Kyle. Kyle took in the info and was confused and guilty at the same time. He brought Sarah and Jessi together and now Sarah was already gone.

"I'll make sure of it…"

Kyle arrived at the door of Jessi's apartment. He heard a muffled sound of banging inside. He opened the door immediately and followed the sound of the banging. The light from the bathroom was on and as Kyle took his steps closer to it, the sound of the banging grew. He soon reached the doorway and saw the sight of broken glass everywhere. Kyle looked to the mirror, only to find some pieces of mirror smeared in blood. He looked forward to find Jessi punching at the shower tiles at the wall. Half of them were cracked and broken, but all was covered in blood. There was blood trailing down Jessi's arms from her hand. She didn't seem to notice Kyle's arrival and continued fiercely punching at the tiles.

_**A/N: I asked and you guys answered! So by popular demand, I will be continuing my story. I do have a storyline plotted out in my head so this one should be updated faster than my other story. Yes, there are parts of the actual episodes in it. It seems appropriate. I also took a small idea by Alexander Ripley from "Unsaid". Check it out, it's quite entertaining! I'm sure you can figure out what small idea I took by reading it. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story, please do review to tell me your thoughts. Good and bad.**_

_**Also, you probably won't expect to hear about Amanda much in this story. It's a Jessi story. Haha =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Jessi stop!" Kyle shouted and ran over to her. He grabbed her wrists to try and stop her but Jessi would just swat him away. He saw the desperation mixed with the anger in her expression. He grabbed her from behind and harshly pulled her away.

"Let go of me!" Jessi shouted angrily. Jessi was hard to hold on to; she was just as strong as he was, maybe stronger with all this anger. Kyle purposely fell on his back to bring them to the ground. Once there, he quickly rolled Jessi on back to the ground and followed after. He almost lost his hold on her until he was on top of her pinning her arms down on both sides.

"Jessi, you need to calm down." Kyle said sternly. Jessi's movements gradually began to weaken and her expression transformed from anger and desperation to just desperation. She turned her head away, closed her eyes, and her angry grunts turned into sobs.

"Why did she have to go?" She asked with her voice cracking. Kyle didn't know how to respond to her. "Why her? Why couldn't it have been me?" These statements put confusion all over Kyle's face.

"What happened?" Jessi stayed silent as if she didn't hear him. She finally stopped trying to fight her way out of Kyle's grasp. Kyle let go and climbed off of her. He sat on the floor next to her and she just rolled over and turned her back to him.

"Jessi, please. I want to help you, but you need to tell me what's going on." She still continued to ignore him. Kyle sighed and looked at her hands. They were a wreck and they were still losing a lot of blood. He reached over and gently grabbed one hand and began healing it. Jessi didn't seem to mind, she just laid there silently with tears still rolling out of her eyes. Once Kyle finished one hand, he picked up the other and healed it also. He took one good look at her and knew he can't leave her here alone.

"How about you come home with me? So you're not alone?"

"I don't want to, I'm fine here." Jessi finally answered, quietly.

"Look Jessi, I can see that you don't want to talk about it right now, and you don't have to, but I can't just walk away from you right now. I think it would be best if you stayed with us for a while." Jessi just sighed in return.

Once he was done healing her hands, he carefully pulled her body up to him and put his arms around her. Jessi hesitated at first but then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Kyle played back in his mind everything that just happened and concluded that something was severely wrong. Whatever it was, it goes much deeper than Sarah just leaving. Within minutes Jessi fell asleep with her arms still clung tightly to him. Kyle looked down at her saw the angst written all over her face. He took a fallen piece of hair and pulled it back behind her ear. Finally, Kyle lightly picked her up and headed to her bedroom. Carefully, he placed Jessi on her bed and gently removed her arms from around him.

Kyle spotted the packed bag at the edge of Jessi's bed. Although Jessi didn't really give him an answer, he grabbed her bag and headed to the car with it. Before heading out, he grabbed Jessi's keys and locked the door behind him. _She's asleep; she will be fine for a few minutes._ Kyle placed the bag in the trunk of the car and immediately headed back up. As soon as he exited the elevator, he spotted a woman struggling with multiple bags of groceries in her arms. His instincts led him to help her out.

"Here let me help you with that, ma'am." Kyle said warmly and took half the bags in her hands.

"Oh, thank you." She said in return. The woman was now able to grab her keys and open the door. It was the apartment right across from Jessi's. Kyle followed her inside and placed the groceries on the counter top. He looked around and suddenly got this strange eerie feeling, but as he skimmed the place, everything seemed to be fine. Clean, in fact.

"You have a very nice place" Kyle said, not wanting to be rude. He finally got a good look at the woman. She was older, slightly more than Nicole, and she had medium, wavy brown hair.

"Thank you. What's your name, young man?"

"Kyle." He smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you Kyle. Thank you for helping me with my groceries." This woman seemed like a very nice person but Kyle couldn't help but get the same eerie feeling around her also. Kyle nodded and gave another small smile before heading to the door. Then he stopped at the doorway and realized he forgot something.

"You never told me your name…" Kyle said politely, in his usual Kyle way.

"I'm Grace."

"Nice to meet you." And with that Kyle exited and went back to Jessi's apartment. He couldn't get his mind off of how strange the woman seemed. He couldn't find anything in particular but he just felt strange around her. As soon as Kyle entered the apartment, there was a moment of silence followed by a scream from Jessi. On pure reflex, Kyle bolted to Jessi's room. He found her with her arms wrapped tightly around her head.

"No!" She yelled over and over but still seemed to be asleep.

"Jessi!" Kyle proceeded in shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. She suddenly woke up, inhaling a sharp breath in.

"Sarah?" she asked desperately. Jessi looked up to find Kyle. She stared at him for a second and then wrapped her arms around him neck. Kyle hugged her in return, hoping to make her feel better.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Kyle said after a few moments, but Jessi showed no sign in letting go. So Kyle once again picked her up and headed to the door. He made sure to lock the door behind him, while trying to hold on to Jessi, and amazingly succeeded. It took a while, but he was finally able to make her let go of him once they got to the car. Jessi immediately fell back asleep once the car began moving.

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Keep the reviews coming in; it's good to know what I'm doing right. Hope this chapter satisfies everyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jessi was still asleep by the time they got to the Trager household and Kyle was forced to carry her once more. Nicole appeared before them as soon as she heard the front door open. She immediately noticed a sleeping Jessi in Kyle's arms and the bloodstains on both of them

"Oh my…Kyle what happened?" Kyle looked down and realized the dry blood also.

"Let me put Jessi down somewhere and I'll explain." Nicole nodded.

"We can let her sleep in Lori's bed until we get a place for her situated." With that, Kyle and Nicole headed upstairs to find Lori sitting on her bed with her guitar. "Lori, do you mind if Jessi sleeps here while we get a room set up for her?" Lori looked past Nicole to find Jessi dead asleep in Kyle's arms.

"Whoa, wait a minute…a room set up for her? She is going to _live_ here?" Lori wasn't exactly excited over this idea.

"She needs a place to stay." Nicole responded. Lori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But Mom—"Lori began.

"Lori…" Nicole cut her off raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." Lori said unhappily as she left her room and headed downstairs. Kyle lightly placed Jessi on the bed and Jessi let out a grunt when Kyle let go of her. He froze in place for a few seconds to make sure she was still asleep and then quietly left the room. Nicole and Kyle went to Nicole's office to talk. Once they both sat down, Nicole spoke first.

"Is she okay?" Nicole asked concerned. There was a long pause before Kyle spoke.

"I don't know…I think something terrible happened to Jessi, something that goes further than Sarah just leaving."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked curiously.

"When I went to her apartment…I found Jessi in the bathroom punching at the bathroom tiles. She was so angry and she didn't even acknowledge that I was there. And then all of a sudden she stopped when I held her, and then she just seemed…desperate. I don't know what to do…I want to help her but she won't let me in."

"Did she say anything to you in particular?"

"She asked why did Sarah have to leave and why couldn't it have been her instead." Nicole was confused by Jessi's actions as well. She processed and analyzed all of her actions and soon the explanation hit her.

"Kyle, when I went to see her, she just wanted to be alone and seemed to refuse to speak to anyone. Then, when you saw her, she showed anger, and then she seemed to want to trade for another person's fate. Has she been sleeping since all of that happened?"

"Mostly. She woke up once, screaming, but then she fell asleep once I came and comforted her." Nicole sighed.

"Kyle, I can't be completely sure, but I think Jessi is experiencing the five stages of grief. It usually happens after a person has lost someone. Right now, I think she is beginning the fourth stage, which is depression."

"But…how could it be this extreme if Sarah just left?" Kyle was worried and confused about Jessi.

"Maybe you're right, maybe something more happened. But right now, it seems as if she doesn't want to talk about it."

"I can't just sit here and let her go on like this. I need to find out what happened…"

"The best you can do is just being here for her and hope that she will tell you when she's ready." Nicole said sympathetically. She wanted to help just as much as Kyle but Nicole knew Jessi needed to deal with it in her own way. Kyle just let out a sad smile as the silence in the room ended the conversation. Nicole broke the silence after a while trying to move on to their next concern. "I have an extra bed in the garage that Jessi can use; we just need to figure out a temporary room for her to live in until we figure out something more permanent."

"She can stay in my room." Kyle offered. "I can share a room with Josh."

"I guess that will work for the time being. Let's get Josh to help with moving things." Kyle nodded and left for Josh's room.

Lori watched as Kyle and Josh struggled with Kyle's tub up the stairs.

"Come on boys, almost there." Lori teased, seeing Josh's red face. They finally made it to the top of the stairs when, out of nowhere, there was a scream from Jessi similar to earlier.

"Holy crap!" Josh yelled and accidently dropped the tub on his foot in shock. Kyle, too, drop the tub but not out of shock, out of worry. He bolted to Lori's room, where Jessi was, and found angst written all over her face. Jessi's eyes were shut tightly, as if she was trying to stop herself from seeing something.

"No, you can't leave me…please," She cried. Kyle propped her up against him and began stroking her hair in attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh…it's okay." He said, not really convinced himself. Lori soon appeared at the doorway with Josh limping behind.

"Is she okay?" Lori asked.

"She scared the crap out of me!" Josh yelled not really realizing what was going on with Jessi at the moment. Jessi clung tightly to Kyle, taking sharp breaths in between her tears. Nicole and Stephen squeezed between their children and entered the room to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Stephen asked.

"I think she just had a bad dream." Kyle replied. Nicole sat beside Kyle and Jessi on the bed and placed her hand on Jessi warmly.

"Her bed is ready downstairs, but I think she needs to change out of these clothes first…" Jessi still had blooded spotted on her clothes from earlier in the day, but she showed no sign in letting go of Kyle. Nicole sighed. _This isn't going to be easy._ "Kyle, take her downstairs, Lori and I will help with her clothes." Lori grimaced but didn't argue, she knew there was no point in it.

Kyle brought Jessi down to her temporary room and sat them both down on the bed.

"Jessi, you're going to have to let go…" He whispered, as if he was scared, not wanting to hurt her. Jessi looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red rimmed from her tears.

"No, please don't leave me…" She begged, desperately.

"I will be back, I promise." Kyle tried to reassure her. She reluctantly pulled away from him as Nicole and Lori entered the room with clothes from her packed bag. Kyle gave her a small smile of comfort and then left the room. Kyle couldn't get his mind off of Jessi and her recent actions. He needed to know what was wrong with her; he couldn't sit here and let her be in pain. Kyle waited outside the door, waiting for Nicole and Lori to come out so he can go back to Jessi. _She clung onto me so tightly…_After a while, Nicole and Lori finally came out and Kyle immediately entered to find Jessi lying in the bed, still awake. She looked so helpless and weak.

"See? I told you I would be back." Kyle wanted her to talk to him, hoping to soon get some information out of her. Jessi just responded with silence. He walked over and sat on her bed and Jessi then sat up. She looked up at him and Kyle saw so much sadness in her eyes and felt his heart break. "Jessi…" was all that could come out of Kyle's mouth as he once again found Jessi's arms wrapped tightly around him.

_**A/N: as always leave reviews! :] **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I bring you, a little bit longer chapter. =]**_

Kyle was, once again, stroking Jessi's head as he waited for her to fall asleep; it began to feel like a routine. All of a sudden Kyle found himself staring at memories of him and Jessi's. He was sucked into her thoughts on accident. Kyle witnessed the first time they saw each other across the fire, the first time they met when he found her sitting in his tub one day, and finally the day Kyle rescued Jessi from jumping off the ledge and into the river. These memories flashed before his eyes and then were pulled back into reality when he saw Nicole standing in front of them.

"You okay, Kyle?" Nicole gave him a curious look at his confused look.

"I think I just read Jessi's mind…or her memories, actually." Nicole's eyes widened at this.

"What did you see?"

"She's remembering all these moments that she…that she's had with me." Kyle said trying to figure out the meaning of it.

"Well sometimes people hide disturbing thoughts or emotions with ones that calm them. Almost like a child who puts a blanket over a stuffed animal that frightens them when it's time to go to sleep."

"So I'm the blanket…"

"You can't be forever." Kyle sighed.

"I know." He finally noticed that Jessi was back to sleep again and carefully laid her back down. He slowly slid the blankets from beneath her and covered her body with them. Kyle took another look at her before leaving the room and going to sleep himself.

Kyle was jolted awake with a scream from Jessi downstairs.

"What the hell!" Josh sat up quickly in his bed, not appreciating the noise. Kyle hopped out of his tub and headed quickly to Jessi. He found her similar to the other times, shaking and clutching to her head in pain. Once again, he wrapped her in his arms. This time though, he realized her body temperature was high and her hair was full of sweat. The lights in the Trager house all came on one by one and the whole family appeared at Kyle's door.

"Why does it suddenly feel like we have an infant living in our house?" Lori grumbled half asleep.

"I'm going to be dead soon from all these heart attacks she keeps giving me!" Josh cut in.

"Lori, Josh, go back to sleep. We can handle this." Stephen said slightly irritated.

"Another bad dream?" Nicole finally asked Kyle in concern. Kyle just nodded. "Kyle we can't have her waking us up in the middle of the night…" She felt slightly bad for saying it, but she knew how her family is when they don't get their sleep.

"I know, I'm sorry. She seems to be fine when I'm with her so I can stay with her and make sure she is okay." Nicole was skeptical at first but then there was nothing to worry about, it was Kyle after all.

"Okay Kyle, I trust you. But make sure you get some sleep too." With that, Nicole and Stephen sleepily headed back to their room. Kyle lay back against the pillows with Jessi's arms wrapped around his torso. She was already back asleep but she proceeded to snuggle up to Kyle. Strangely, he felt comfortable, something he never felt lying on a bed. He soon felt her muscles begin to relax and he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy. For the first time, Kyle fell asleep on a bed.

The next morning Kyle awoke with Jessi still beside him, sound asleep. She felt content, rather than sadness like he usually felt with her. He gently slipped away from her as he headed for the kitchen. He found Nicole cooking breakfast, waffles to be exact.

"Good morning." Kyle happily announced.

"Good morning, Kyle" Nicole answered back as she was preparing waffles on a plate. "How is she doing?"

"She seems to be better right now. A bit more relaxed."

"That's a good sign. I've made some breakfast, help yourself." She said warmly. Kyle smiled a thank you and sat down at the counter. "When you're finished, can you try and get Jessi to eat? She hasn't seemed to have eaten since yesterday morning."

"Of course." Kyle replied while nodding. Once he finished his plate, he brought a plate of two waffles to Jessi and to his surprise found her awake. "Hey Jessi" he greeted, hoping that she was feeling better than yesterday. She just let out a half smile to let him know she heard him.

Kyle sat down on the bed with the plate of waffles in his hand.

"I brought you something to eat." Jessi sat up a little bit and looked at the plate.

"I'm not really hungry…" Kyle noticed that she looked pale.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jessi said quietly but not really convincingly. Kyle decided it was best not to push her and left the room. He brought the plate back to Nicole who expected him to come back with an empty plate.

"She wasn't hungry." He said after seeing her expression. Nicole just sighed and took the plate.

"I wish she would tell us what was going on. It's hard to see her, or anyone, in this condition."

"What if Jessi witnessed something…something she doesn't want to admit?"

"Well, Kyle, in my experience, if she's gone through such great lengths to deny it, she won't want to go back there."

"I can go with her…I can access her memories, if she lets me." Kyle offered.

"Kyle, what you're talking about, even if I could wrap my head around it, I'm not sure it's the best way…"

"I know it's extreme, but I have to help her." Kyle said, determined. "I have to try everything I can." Nicole pursed her lips hesitantly and was silent for a while.

"Okay…" She finally said. Kyle gave her a small nod and then headed back to where Jessi was. His eyes widened when he opened the door. He saw the "escape" window to his room open. Jessi was gone.

Kyle ran to the window and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. He took a minute to think of where she would go. He remembered where he went when he ran away, and then where Jessi went when she did not too long ago. The answer hit him quickly, and he leaped out the window and began heading to the forest. Back to where it all began.

Kyle found Jessi with logs and rocks flying over her head. She had a very concentrated look on her face and blood began to trickle from her nose.

"Jessi!" Kyle sprinted to her, dodging all the rock and logs along the way. Soon, Kyle appeared in front of Jessi's eyes and threw off her concentration, causing everything levitating in the air to crash back down to earth. Jessi just stared at him wide-eyed until Kyle finally spoke up. "Jessi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She replied wiping the blood from her nose.

"You know you aren't supposed to push, you're going to kill yourself!" Kyle was frustrated; he didn't want anything to happen to Jessi.

"That was the point." Jessi responded in barely a whisper. With that, Jessi's legs gave out as she fell forward into Kyle's arms. Kyle gently brought her to the ground with him and propped her body against him. He pushed loose strands of hair behind Jessi's ears and then rested his hand on her jaw line. Gently, he lifted her face so their eyes would meet.

"Jessi, I want to help you, but you have to let me. You've got to trust me." Jessi reluctantly nodded in response.

Within moments, Kyle found himself back in the hallway for Jessi's apartment. Jessi stood next to him shaking. Kyle took her hand in his as a form of comfort. Then, he saw someone familiar, a man with long brown hair and an unmistakable accent. He remembered that the man introduced himself as Cassidy, that night Latnok kidnapped Amanda. Kyle couldn't hold back a glare at the man at the thought of Latnok. Then, he saw Jessi come through the elevator, running into Cassidy. Kyle felt Jessi cling to his arm; she knew what was going to happen next. There was a heartbeat that filled their ears.

Kyle followed the frantic Jessi in the memory, through the apartment across the hall. Then it hit him, when he met the woman who lived there, the place that felt eerie. Kyle didn't like where this was going but he needed to know the truth. He heard Jessi whimper out a cry behind him, she was scared.

"It's okay Jessi; just remember I'm right here with you." She just nodded, with tears in her eyes. Kyle walked through the apartment with Jessi hanging on to him tightly. Finally, he reached the room where the Jessi in the memory was, below her on the ground, he found Sarah. There was an open wound in her chest and Kyle saw the lights began to flicker as the Jessi in the memory attempted to heal her.

"No! Sarah!" Jessi let go of him and began running towards the memory and became just as frantic as before. Kyle still had a hold on her hand and tightened it before she could go any further. "Let go of me, I can help!" Jessi cried as she pushed Kyle's hand away. Kyle quickly grabbed her from behind in a bear hug to prevent her from getting any closer.

"You can't, it's a memory, it has already happened!"

"No! I can help! Sarah!" Jessi tried to claw her way out of Kyle's grip. Kyle managed to pull her out of the room and once Jessi was released she charged back to the door. Kyle stood his ground in front of the door, blocking any way of her getting in.

"Jessi! Stop!" He pressed his hands to her face and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look at me! Look at me! Don't look away. I'm right here. It's just you and me." Jessi began pounding on Kyle's chest; she can't help but remember what was happening in the other room.

"Kyle…" Jessi whimpered.

"I know, I know. Just stay with me." Jessi gave in to Kyle and immediately threw her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck, hoping to block out everything. The heartbeat finally slowed to a stop and Jessi began to sob harder. Kyle buried one of his hands in her hair while the other wrapped tightly around her shoulders. He turned his head to find Sarah dead, and Jessi crying over her. Kyle felt a twinge of guilt having Jessi relive this memory and pulled them out of it. They were back in the forest where Jessi's arms were still wrapped around him and Kyle's hand was still on her jaw. Jessi looked at Kyle with a newfound angst filling her eyes.

"I was there all along and I couldn't save her."

"Jessi that's not your fault…" Jessi just shook her head.

"She's dead…my mother is dead." The words Kyle has been waiting for her to admit all along. The one thing he had wanted and needed to know in order to make sense of everything. Now that he has heard it, he wished it wasn't true.

_**A/N: I was going to leave it at the part where Jessi went missing, but I decided that would have been too cruel. Plus I already had the last half written out haha. So I hoped you enjoyed it! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**____**well I wasn't planning on writing this chapter until after the holidays but…consider it my Christmas present to you all!**_

Kyle stayed silent to Jessi's words. He knew there was nothing that he can say to make her feel better and he was still trying to process it all himself. Kyle felt sad for Jessi but he also felt anger to whoever killed Sarah and brought Jessi all this pain. The only clue he has from the memory was the apartment, and Cassidy. _Cassidy…Latnok._ Kyle tried to keep his anger in check while he was still comforting Jessi. He looked down at her, he knew that he couldn't just go back in the memory and find more clues to what could have happened. Kyle decided that he would take Jessi home and then figure it out from there.

"Jessi, I promise I am going to find out who did this…" Kyle said softly, finally breaking the silence. Jessi looked up at Kyle.

"Let me help you, I can come with you." Jessi wanted revenge against this person.

"You are in no condition to…" Kyle started.

"To what?" Kyle knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, just her reaction to everything that has happened explained that.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. It would be best for you to rest right now."

"Kyle, I'm fine." She said as she began to get up, only for her to fall right back down. She had lost all the energy she had in her. Kyle sighed and gently brought her eyes to his.

"Just let me handle it, okay?" Jessi sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Kyle began getting up, while helping Jessi up as well.

"Here, let me carry you." Kyle held out his arms.

"I have legs, I can walk." Jessi hated feeling so fragile, she wanted to do things on her own. They silently came to an agreement as Jessi held on to Kyle's arm for support.

"Jessi, why did you try to…?" Kyle couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Kill myself?" Jessi had no problem being blunt. Kyle just nodded. "Because I'm alone." Kyle could hear Jessi trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"You have the Tragers…"

"They are your family, not mine."

"You have me." Jessi stopped.

"I'm alone." She said quietly. She looked at Kyle. "I don't want people to care about me anymore, they all end up leaving at some point anyways…"

"I would never do that to you." Kyle could see the contemplation within Jessi's eyes.

"I know that." She finally said, convincing, but not completely. Jessi began walking again, and they took a few steps more in silence. Suddenly Jessi let go of Kyle and dropped to her knees. She managed to cough up some green fluid and in the next cough, blood added to the mix.

"Jessi!" Kyle dropped down next to her and put his hand on her back. He recognized the fluid as stomach acid. _There was no food in her system so instead she coughed up stomach acid._ "Jessi we need to get you home."

"I don't feel so good." Jessi groaned.

"I know, just hold on. I will get you home." Kyle carefully, picked her up, hoping not to upset her stomach on the way. Hair was stuck across her face and Kyle gently pushed it out of the way. Jessi was wincing in pain and he realized then that he hasn't seen a smile from Jessi in days. Kyle furrowed his brow in concerned. "I hate seeing you like this…" He said out loud, mostly to himself.

Once they reached the Trager house, Kyle immediately placed Jessi on her bed. When he took a step back, he noticed that his tub was back in his room at the foot of Jessi's bed. Kyle grabbed a trashcan and put it next to the bed, just in case, and headed to the kitchen. He knew that Jessi needed to get some food in her system. The first thing he spotted was a banana, so he grabbed it and went back to Jessi. By the time he reached the room, he had already peeled it for her.

Kyle looked down at Jessi and saw that she was already falling back asleep.

"Jessi, you have to eat." Kyle lightly shook her. She opened her eyes, yawned and then sat up. Although she still didn't have the appetite to eat, Jessi didn't complain as she took the banana from Kyle. She ate it in small bites, the taste was weird when it reached her mouth, like she wasn't used to eating.

Jessi was about halfway through when her stomach gave out and coughed up in the trashcan. Kyle bent down and put his hand up to her forehead.

"Jessi, you're burning up." Kyle stated, surprised. He and Jessi _never _get sick. Jessi just let out an inaudible whimper in return as she leaned back against the bed on the floor. Kyle pulled the covers of her bed back and lifted her back up from the floor to her bed. "I'll be back, try and get some sleep."

Kyle headed back to the kitchen and found a clean towel and soaked it with water. He rang it out and then folded it as he made his way back to his room. Jessi was asleep, but she continued to mumble and move around. Kyle began patting the towel on Jessi's face, hoping to cool her down. Nicole then quietly entered the room.

"Kyle, you're back. Where did you and Jessi go?" Nicole asked concerned.

"Jessi ran away and I went to find her." Kyle replied.

"Oh my…is she okay? What happened?"

"She was trying to…kill herself" Kyle hesitantly said the last two words. "She was over using her power on purpose. I stopped her, but then she finally let me in to show me what happened to Sarah…" Kyle was having a hard time recapping the morning and stumbled a bit over his words. Nicole nodded to him as a cue to continue. "Sarah didn't leave, she was murdered." Nicole's eyes widened.

"She…what?" Nicole seemed to have trouble finding words as well.

"Jessi is really upset about it, and now she seems to have a fever." Nicole began feeling Jessi's face also, like a worried mom would do to her child. "She keeps throwing up, but her system has no food in it so it just comes out as stomach acid and blood."

"Poor thing…" Nicole said sympathetically. "It seems to be taking a toll on her body as well. This fever looks like it is psychosomatic."

"But how do I treat a psychosomatic problem?"

"We might be able to help her with therapy but we need to get her fever down first."

"Right…treat the symptoms…I think I have an idea." Kyle hand the towel to Nicole and got up and left the room. Once Kyle was gone Jessi began mumbling again and Nicole furrowed her eyebrow in concern.

"It's okay…" Nicole said quietly while continuing to pat her forehead with the towel.

Kyle came back with two buckets of ice and headed for his tub. One by one, Kyle poured the ice into the bath tub and evened it out.

"How did my tub get back in here?" He asked breaking the silence between him and Nicole.

"Stephen and Josh brought it back down."

"Oh" Kyle carefully transferred Jessi from the bed to his tub. She started shaking a little when Kyle set her down in the tub of ice but then went back to her somewhat relaxed state.

"It's good seeing your tub being used as an actual tub."

"Why won't it go down?" Kyle asked slightly frustrated.

"You just put the ice in, give it some time."

"Nicole…What if she never gets better? People grieve, but nothing to this extreme…"

"Well, you and Jessi are extraordinary human beings…"

"I need to help her…I hate seeing her like this."

"Kyle, I know you want to help. That is just who you are, but what Jessi is going through isn't a problem you can just solve. She just lost her mother, her heart is broken. She needs time to heal on her own and the only thing we can do for her is just be here for her and hope for the best." Kyle just sighed, he knew she was right but he hated feeling so helpless.

_**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, I know. Haha but you can ponder over this: how will Jessi pull through? In the show, she got better after going back to her memory, but here she is still sick. Oh, and how is Kyle going to find and handle Cassidy? Hmm…HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. It has been a hectic week! oh and I'm just going to say now for this story, forget about Amanda. I know, I know Kyle and Amanda are technically together but I don't feel like writing in a break up. so fans of Amanda: sorry. Fans of Jessi and/or Kessi: you're welcome. **_

"Kyle?" Kyle jolted awake at the sound of Nicole's voice and the slight shake. He looked down and saw Jessi sleeping in a tub full of what was now water. Kyle felt the imprint of the edge of his tub etched across his cheek and he let out a huge yawn.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Kyle said as he ended the yawn.

"It's okay, but I think we need to get Jessi out." Nicole replied nodding to Jessi. "I will get her a change of clothes but can you drain out your tub?" Kyle nodded in response. He looked down and realized Jessi was shivering. Nicole was already ready with a towel in hand as Kyle gently lifted her out of the freezing water. Jessi began mumbling inaudible words and her movements started to become frantic. Nicole wrapped the towel around her, dodging her swinging hands. Once the towel covered her, Kyle held her tightly, attempting to now warm her up. He felt Jessi's muscles beginning to relax as her movements became settled. Nicole gently laid a hand on her shoulder signaling for her to take over. Kyle reluctantly released her and Nicole helped her upstairs to change.

Kyle's tub was clean and dry by the time Jessi was able to shower and dress. Her temperature was back to normal, but little words managed to escape from her mouth. As she walked into the room, she let out a small smile towards Kyle who was folding a blanket. He set the blanket on the edge of his tub and walked up to Jessi right when she sat down on her bed. Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand and pulled Jessi up to him. As their bodies smashed together, Kyle wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and buried one hand within her hair. Slightly surprised at first, she returned the gesture and brought her arms around his back.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jessi." He whispered into her hair and let out a soft sigh.

"How can you be so sure?" Her voice broke a little bit as she held back her tears.

"Because I am going to make everything better for you, I promise. I don't know how yet…but…I just want to see a smile on your face again…" Jessi buried her face into Kyle's shoulder and her arms tightened around him. After moments of silence, she let out a huge yawn.

"I don't understand why I am so tired lately…" She said mostly to herself.

"You are emotionally drained…it's best for you to just relax." Kyle said sadly, wondering how long this was going to last. She didn't respond; instead, her eyes began to glaze over and another yawn took over her control. Kyle released her from his embrace and she immediately curled up on her bed. Within seconds she was sound asleep. Kyle sighed. He wasn't sure exactly how long Jessi was going to need to rest, but he hoped that she would start to feel better soon. Kyle walked over and slid Jessi's blanket over her. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and half-smiled at the peacefulness that spread across her face. Her arm was lying loose on the bed and seemed to be begging to be held. Kyle's hand softly traced up her arm until the tip of his fingers reached hers. Finally, his fingers found its way through her idle ones.

The sound of his door opening made Kyle jump slightly and release Jessi's hands. He looked to the door and found Nicole.

"How is she doing?" She asked, not seeming to have seen Kyle's previous actions.

"She's sleeping…again."

"That is her mind's way of dealing with her thoughts. Her mind is subconsciously, in a way, trying to escape from reality."

"Nicole, it's been days. Why isn't she showing any signs of improvements?"

"Everyone heals at their own pace. I know you want to help, but there isn't much you can do. It's all up to Jessi…" Kyle hid his silent frustration. He knew Nicole was right, he just wished that she wasn't. He was tired of waiting; he wanted to try to find some way to help. It was at that thought the idea struck him.

The atmosphere of the apartment building has changed drastically since Kyle had been here last. After entering Jessi's memory, that scene was the only thing he could imagine when looking down the hall to Jessi's apartment. Kyle went straight the apartment across from Jessi. The apartment he remember as the place of the lady named Grace Kingsly; the apartment Jessi remembered as the place of the man named Cassidy.

Kyle knocked on the door but there was only silence. He tried again, but again there was nothing. Just then a man came out from the apartment next door.

"Excuse me sir, do you know the people that live here?"

"Sorry man, no one has lived there for years." The man continued on his way to the elevator as Kyle was frozen in place. Kyle's shock subsided as he shook it off, for now, and headed to Jessi's apartment. Everything was still in place from when he last left it. Kyle scanned the place, hoping for some type of clue, anything. Once there seemed to be nothing in the living room, Kyle headed to Jessi's room. He paused at the door and looked further down the hall, Sarah's room. Kyle walked away from Jessi's door and changed his pathway to Sarah's. He hesitated at first, afraid of what he might find. Finally, he turned the knob and entered the room.

The room was neat, clean. It seemed as if no one had lived here for months. It was so quiet…so empty. Just then, something caught the corner of his eye. Something sprawled across the floor in an unorganized matter, completely contradicting the room. He slowly went over and kneeled down to pick it up. Just then, he felt a hum sound in his pocket.

"Hello?" Kyle greeted on the phone, still holding the item in his hands.

"Kyle? Where are you?" It was Nicole, she sounded worried and slightly frantic.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Jessi. I don't know what's wrong but she keeps asking for you…" She trailed off and Kyle could hear cries in the back along with Lori trying to calm down Jessi.

"I'll be right there." With that he hung up the phone and stuffed both his phone and the item in his pocket.

Kyle could feel the distress radiating off of Jessi as he entered the house. He hurriedly strode to his room, getting closer to Jessi's cries. Each one felt like a needle poking at his heart. As soon as he entered he saw Nicole and Lori on the bed next to her, Nicole was pushing Jessi's hair away from her face as both were talking calmly to her. Kyle rushed over and scooped Jessi into his arms. It took her a while to realize who was holding her, but when she did; her arms desperately clung around him. Nicole and Lori took it as their cue to leave and nodded to Kyle before closing the door.

"Jessi, what's wrong?" Kyle said while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why did you leave me?" Her voice was a mixture between desperation and anger, but it was mostly desperation that was heard. Kyle didn't know what to say. "You can't leave me, I need you."

"You know I would never leave you."

"But you just did."

"I intended on coming back. I would never leave you permanently…" Kyle didn't understand why Jessi was acting like this. She didn't respond right away but she began to relax and her cries went from frantic to calm.

"I just don't want to lose you too." The realization hit Kyle like a knife in the heart. "That memory…of Sarah…it keeps showing up in my dreams. I want it to go away…" Guilt rushed over Kyle as he wished that he had been there for her when she woke up.

_Memories are a way of keeping the past alive, some are so painful we never want to visit them again... _

"Jessi, I'm sorry…"

"Just promise that you won't leave me…"

"I promise." There was a moment of silence.

"I miss her so much." Jessi whispered.

"I know." Kyle paused. An idea then hit him. "Jessi, I want to help…but it would require you to access your memories again."

"No, I don't want to."

"Not that particular memory…a happier one. Think of a happy time you had with Sarah."

"But I'm scared."

"I'm right here with you…" Jessi nodded and within the next few seconds an unfamiliar place to Kyle formed around them. There were tiny shops lined up with trees that filled the rest of the view. A small bridge was over a creek, where he spotted Sarah and Jessi. The memory Jessi had shopping bags in hand while Sarah had her camera phone out. They were laughing and smiling and this sight made Kyle smile as well. Jessi soon spotted Sarah as well and her eyes lit up.

"Sarah." Kyle watched as Jessi took in the sight of her mother, the moment.

_But a memory can also be a gift, something we can open again and again in order to fill ourselves with happiness..._

They watched as Sarah excused herself to the bathroom and memory Jessi stayed on the bridge. Jessi and Kyle followed Sarah as she entered a jewelry store. Sarah went to the cashier, who seemed to recognize her, and handed her a bag.

"Whoever it is for, it's beautiful." The cashier said politely to her.

"It's for my daughter." Sarah said politely back, fighting her antisocial nature. Jessi smiled, but she didn't remember Sarah giving her anything.

"What is it?" She asked him, half excited and half curious.

"Let's find out." Kyle offered his hand out. As soon as Jessi took it, their surroundings dissolved and they were back in Kyle's room.

Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple designed bracelet with a silver chain. It defined Jessi so well; not too fancy or over the top, but absolutely beautiful. Kyle held the bracelet in front of her as she reached for it. Her thumb traced the front of the bracelet. A quote in tiny engraved letters was written on it. '_When you feel like giving up, just remember why you held on for so long in the first place.' _Jessi took a few seconds to think about it as her lips began to curl up into a smile.

_And sometimes a moment becomes a memory the instant it is happening...because it is so true, so pure, and so significant, you want to capture it forever._

Kyle's hand rested behind Jessi on the bed as Jessi looked up at him with the first _real_ smile he has seen for a while. He couldn't help but smile right back at her. He was happy because she was happy, and he missed seeing that smile. Without realizing it, Kyle's free hand slowly moved up to touch Jessi's cheek. Her happiness turned into confusion at his touch, not exactly sure of what to do. Moments later, Kyle brought her lips to his into a sweet, innocent kiss. Once they pulled away, it took a second for them to register what happened and both had their mouths opened to say something, but no words were spoken.

"I…I…uh…have to go…" Jessi said stumbling over her words and immediately pushed Kyle's arms away as she got up and left the room.

_**A/N: again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: sorry, this is a short chapter. I will warn you now! Haha but it's a good one I promise you! A happy moment! It needed one in between all this angst. But I also promise that there will be much more sad stuff to come. So enjoy this happy moment!**_

Nicole was sitting in the living room when she spotted Jessi heading towards the door.

"Hey Jessi. Are you feeling better?" She asked, half wondering where she was heading to.

"Uh, yeah. I just need some air." Jessi responded, not being able to think of a better excuse and quickly opened the door to leave.

"Jessi, wait!" Nicole tried to stop her but the door slammed before she could finish. She got up and headed to the door to go after her but as if on cue Kyle entered the room.

"I got it…" Kyle said before jogging out the door. He found Jessi sitting on the steps that led to the front door and paused.

"What, did you think I was going to run away again?" Jessi said, not exactly sarcastically, but questioningly. Kyle took a seat beside her, careful not to sit too close.

"Jessi, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have—"

"No, Kyle it's fine." She interrupted. "I liked it…"

"Then why did you run away?"

"I…" Jessi couldn't find the words to explain. Kyle thought about it before finishing her thought.

"You're overwhelmed…"

"A little." Kyle watched her as she answered and realized that she seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" She looked at Kyle sadly and nodded. "What is it then?"

"It's…" Jessi took a second to think. "not important." She got up to leave but Kyle grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Jessi just talk to me. Please?" She sighed.

"Kyle, why did you kiss me?" He let go of her wrist and thought about it.

"I don't know…" He finally answered honestly.

"Exactly…" She said quietly.

"I'm not following." She crossed her arms and looked away. He let her process her thoughts until finally she looked back at him.

"I don't need you to pity me." Jessi said with her voice cracking slightly. Kyle looked at her confused and stood up to face her at eye level.

"It wasn't like that at all…I promise." She looked away again. Her eyes began to well up as she felt like her mind was just pulling her in all these different directions. When she directed her eyes back at Kyle, a tear rolled down her cheek. Kyle, on instinct, closes the space between them and once again wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Jessi's hands were more reluctant to give in, but they still found their way around him too. After a good two minutes, pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Let's go for a walk." Jessi suggested, not yet wanting to go inside. She has been inside for days and wasn't lying when she said she needed some air. Kyle nodded and walked beside her, trying hard not to accidently bump her hand. They walked in silence, and it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it seemed _comfortable_. They didn't mind to be left alone in their own thoughts. Jessi looked down at her new bracelet and began fiddling around with it. Her peacefulness soon began to turn a bit hostile. She stopped and turned to him.

"Why did she have to be taken away from me?" She said angrily. Kyle just pursed his lips, unable to find an answer to her question. "I needed her. I _need_ my mother." Her voice soften at the last bit and became melancholy.

"She is still with you, wherever you go. You can visit her anytime you need to. Just revisit your memories, or if you want to talk to her, just let your subconscious lead the way." He paused to let that sink in. "I'm here for you, always. I know I can't replace her, but I can be here to catch you when you fall." By now, Jessi has returned to her peacefulness. She looked down not sure of what to say. Kyle saw Jessi fold her arms and realized that it was quite cold outside and all she had on was a thin sleeved shirt. He reacted by taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. Jessi she looked up at him and let out a half smile. She slid her arms through the jacket and crossed her arms again.

"Jessi, you know that I really do care about you, right?" Kyle broke the silence with the sudden question.

"I know that."

"Then why would you think that I pity you?"

"I guess it's always hard to believe when a fantasy becomes reality…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle, I've always had feelings for you. You are the most important person to me in the world. Why do you think I was so scared to lose you?" This was news to Kyle; he had never realized that Jessi has thought of him that way. After replaying the last week in his head, he noticed a new fact about himself.

"I am scared of losing you too." He paused. "It has hurt me to see you so hurt this entire week. When I saw you hurting yourself…when you became sick…when I found you in the forest. I have never been so scared in my life because I am so used to helping people and making things better, but this, I felt so helpless because there was nothing I can do to make you feel better."

"Just being here for me through everything has been enough. You're the reason why I am alive right now, and why I continue to keep it that way." Kyle smiled and Jessi smiled back.

Soon, a drop of water landed on Jessi's cheek and was followed by more. Jessi's smile grew at the sight of rain. She lifted her head to the sky, opening herself up to the raindrops.

"I love the rain. People think of rain so negatively and I don't understand why. I just feel so free…like it washes away all my worries." Kyle just watched Jessi as she enjoyed the rain. Her hair was now completely soaked and a mess and water dripped down from her make-up less face. She looked _perfect_.

Jessi brought her eyes back to Kyle, still smiling. Happiness radiated from her hazel eyes and Kyle couldn't have thought of a more perfect moment. Without thinking about his actions, he placed a hand on her hip and crashed his lips to hers. When he back, there was only inches of space between them.

"Sorry…" He gave her a look of apology as he realized what he had done and was afraid of her fleeing from him again. She just gave him a small smile and brought her hand up to his cheek.

"Don't be." With that, she kissed him back as the rain pounded against their faces and soaked them completely.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I thought it would be cute. But don't worry the storyline will be right back on track next chapter. Hint: Kyle will soon find out about who murdered Sarah.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: sorry for the lack of update…been busy with life haha. There is not enough time in the world! I barely have time to sleep! Haha anyways…I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy :] oh and *** represents different scenes. Kind of. Haha it will just be easier to follow what I am writing.**_

Jessi found herself back in the hallway to her apartment; the place she has seemed to be coming to every night. Every night she relived that horrid memory, and she was just now able to control not waking up crying and screaming from it. Tonight proved to be different.

Her new, foreign neighbor came into sight as she watched him carry a basket of laundry. Jessi expected him to head to the elevator, but instead his path led elsewhere. Soon, he stood in front of her apartment. She watched as he paused, as if he were thinking about something, and then carefully reached for something underneath a towel on top of his laundry pile. A large butcher knife shined against the light as he pulled it into view. The basket was set on the ground and he proceeded to enter the apartment. Fear rushed over Jessi but her legs still managed to follow him in. Jessi entered the room to find Sarah's back towards her and the knife coming straight at her.

"SARAH! WATCH OUT!" Her scream wasn't heard.

***

Kyle woke up to an unbearable pain hitting his chest. He sat up in his tub and found Jessi tossing in her sleep. He immediately got up and was by her side within seconds. As he got closer to her, he got a glimpse of the tears streaming down her face.

"Jessi, wake up." He whispered slightly panicked. He placed a hand to her head and Jessi flinched at his touch.

"No…please…Sarah…" Kyle furrowed his brow in concern as he realized what was bothering her. "Cassidy." Her voice cracked as she barely breathed out the last word. Kyle froze at the name. _Cassidy? What does he have to do with it?_

***

"Why are you hurting her!?" Jessi cried desperately. Cassidy paused and suddenly snapped his head to Jessi. Her heart stopped as he dropped the knife and began making his way to Jessi, his hands painted in blood.

***

"Jessi…" He tried once again to wake her up but failed. He sighed and attempted to pull her into his arms, hoping to get her to relax. Instead, she became more frantic as he got closer to her. Jessi began pounding her fists against his chest and clawing his arms in the mix.

"No! Don't touch me!" Those words hit him harder than the punches Jessi was throwing at him.

"Jessi, it's me!" Kyle finally gained his focus and grabbed both of her arms forcefully. He saw the frustration and fear spread across her face. "Jessi, you need to wake up!"

Jessi's eyes shot open and found Kyle wide eyed.

"Kyle?" She was confused to find his gripping both of her arms. Kyle released her arms and pulled her to him.

"Are you okay?" Jessi didn't answer. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the scratches all over Kyle's arm. She gently pushed him away to create some space as she turned away from him. Kyle felt the knife hit his chest once again. "Jessi, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." Jessi whispered sadly.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I just want to make sure you are…" Jessi didn't move nor did she answer back. "Jessi…please, tell me what's going on."

Finally, she brought her eyes, screaming with fear, back to his. Kyle wanted to just bring her into his arms, and tell her it's okay, but he hesitated at the thought of her pushing him away again. Jessi seemed to have been reading his mind, because right then she threw her arms around his torso and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Kyle, I am so scared." Kyle soon wrapped his arms around her too, completing the embrace. "What I saw in my head scared me." He wanted to ask her what she saw, but decided it would be best to calm her down first.

"It's okay; you are here with me now. You're safe." Kyle instinctively pulled her hair back behind her ears and pressed a kiss on top of her head. Silence grew between them with only the sound of Jessi taking deep breaths cutting in. Kyle was the first to break it. "Do you want to lie down in my tub?"

"What?" Jessi asked confused.

"My tub always relaxes me…maybe it will help you too." Jessi took a few seconds to think about it and then nodded her head in agreement. Jessi held on to Kyle's arm as they stepped to the tub. Kyle pulled the blanket out and waited for Jessi to step in and lie down. She carefully lowered herself against his pillow and let go of the edges once she was comfortable. Kyle spread the blanket over her, while trying to cover the spaces that allowed cold air to rush in. "Are you comfortable?" She nodded.

"Thank you." Kyle gave her a half-smile.

"Try and get some sleep."

"Wait, I don't want to go back to sleep yet. Just talk to me for a bit." He sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her; he just wants to figure out more about this Cassidy character. _I guess it can wait until morning._

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything…I just want to get my mind off it." She said the last part quietly. Kyle kneeled down next to the tub and placed a hand on her cheek. He felt relieved at how much more peaceful it was than last time. Jessi's hand escaped from under the blanket and brought it up to Kyle's. His fingers found their way to lace through hers. Jessi gave a slight smile.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, sounding slightly like a concerned parent.

"A little…" She trailed off, as if she failed to complete her thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She smiled

"I am thinking about our little adventure in the rain today." He smiled back. Jessi's smile quickly faded as a new thought entered her mind. "I don't understand why you continue to stick around through all this. Why do you insist on taking care of me?"

"I've already told you, I care about you. You know that."

"People care, but that doesn't necessarily mean they will be willing to get beat up by me while I'm sleeping." Kyle couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about the why's and just accept what is happening." Jessi let out a huge yawn. "I should let you go to sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep? I am in your tub."

"I can sleep on your bed."

"Are you sure?" Kyle kissed the back of her hand.

"Goodnight Jessi." He began to get up but felt Jessi's grip tighten around his hand.

"Can you…just stay with me? We can share the tub…" Kyle could see the desperation in her eyes. He let go of her hand to get in the tub carefully, without sitting on her. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like a puzzle. Kyle brought his arm around her shoulder as she gave him half the blanket. Her hand finally rested across his stomach and his shoulder served as her pillow. She fell asleep shortly after getting settled while Kyle still stayed awake. He listened to the quiet rhythm of Jessi's breaths and looked at her finally peaceful face. It wasn't long until he fell asleep to the steady beat of her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated this story in sooo long. But I am now! I finally have a few days of rest! Hopefully I will update more next week as I am now on SPRING BREAK! Woot! For those of you following my other story, "Decisions and Contemplating" I will try and update it soon. :]**_

A few strays of sunlight hit Jessi's eyelids and forced her to wake. She squinted her eyes open to find Kyle still sound asleep. She felt the slow rise of his chest beneath her hand as her mind adjusted to their current position. For the first time in weeks, she woke up oddly relaxed and at peace. She let out a soft smile as she lifts her hand from Kyle's chest and lightly stroked his cheek. His eyes fluttered open from her touch and he looked down sleepily at Jessi.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he mumbled out with a yawn.

"Good." She replied with a smile. He smiled back and let out another yawn while closing his eyes again. It was still a bit early to be up, and no one was awake in the Trager household. "Hey Kyle…?" Jessi said quietly, trying to figure out if he went back to sleep or not.

"Yes…?" He sighed out quietly, his eyes still closed. She began playing with the fingers on his free hand resting against his stomach.

"Thank you for everything. You know, for always being here for me." Kyle absent-mindedly laced his fingers through hers.

"I just want you to feel better Jessi." Kyle was responding half asleep and this amused Jessi. She couldn't help but think about how cute he is when he is sleeping. She didn't respond back, deciding that she should let him go back to sleep. Silence filled the air as Jessi was now wide awake absently rubbing her thumb against Kyle's. She took a few more moments to take in her surrounding until finally she couldn't stay still any longer.

Trying to get out of the tub without waking Kyle was like a maze. One arm was wrapped tightly around Jessi's shoulders while the other hand was holding on to hers. Slowly, she released Kyle's hand and slid out from his arm. When she finally thought she was free, she realized that one ankle was trapped between his legs while the other was trapped under all of it. Jessi sighed as she strategically made it out of the maze. When she was finally out, the first thing that came to her mind was running._ I haven't felt like running for weeks._

Checking to see if Kyle was still asleep, she looked back and then proceeded to her bag to find running clothes and shoes. She left through Kyle's window, not wanting to disturb Kyle and the family. It was the first time in weeks where she felt like her old self again. As Jessi made her way to the forest, thoughts of Kyle played through her head, and for once, she didn't dwell over Sarah. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the middle-aged woman running straight towards her. The collision of their shoulders brought Jessi out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." The both said in unison. The other woman looked at Jessi and gasped.

"Wow, I know this may sound weird but, has anyone ever told you that you looked like someone named Sarah?" Jessi's head shot up at the woman. Before her stood a middle-aged woman with her medium wavy hair in a pony tail.

***

Kyle awoke an hour later, hoping to find Jessi sound asleep in his arms, but instead there was just air. His body shot up in fear.

"Jessi?" He got out of his tub and went out to the kitchen. No one was up yet and the house was quiet. He focused on the heartbeats that surrounded the house, but none of them seemed to match Jessi. He frantically went back to his room and realized that his window was wide open. _Not again…_

***

"How do you know Sarah?" Jessi replied defensively.

"We were college buddies. Are you her daughter?" Jessi hesitantly nodded. The mysterious woman stuck out her hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Grace." Jessi took a moment to think about it and then slowly brought her hand up to shake.

"Jessi."

"So how is Sarah doing? I haven't talked to her in ages!" Grace spoke excitedly as Jessi still stood in confusion.

"She passed away…" Jessi responded sadly.

"Oh my…I am so sorry to hear that. She was such a great woman." Jessi let out a slight smile at the thought of someone that knew her mother well.

"Can you tell me about her…?" Jessi asked slightly scared. Before Grace could answer another voice boomed from behind.

"Jessi!" They both turned to find Kyle out of breath.

"Kyle, you're awake." Jessi said happily. "This is Grace. She used to be friends with Sarah." Kyle felt a twinge of fear when he got a good look at the woman.

"You're the nice young man who helped me with my groceries." She replied.

"Hello." Kyle nodded politely and gently grabbed Jessi's arm.

"Jessi, we need to go." He whispered in her ear.

"Kyle…" Jessi began annoyed.

"It's okay, I better get going anyways. Nice meeting both of you." The woman turned around and walked away. Kyle began gently tugging on Jessi's arm to lead her back home. She retracted her arm quickly back towards her, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked clueless.

"I can take care of myself, Kyle. I didn't need you to come get me." She replied stubbornly.

"Why did you leave?" Kyle began getting slightly annoyed.

"I went out for run! What did you think I just ran off again?" When Kyle's silence answered the question for her she began to walk the other way.

"Jessi, wait!" He was in front of her within seconds. "I don't want you to go off alone, just come home with me please?"

"Kyle, I can protect myself."

"Please, just trust me. I just have a bad feeling."

"Then please, share them with me." Kyle fell silent once more. "Kyle, tell me what you know." Jessi was getting more frustrated with every word.

"I can't, not right now." Jessi gave him a cold stare before running off. Within seconds she found herself pinned against the wall of the dam with Kyle in front of her. "Jessi if you would just come with me, I will explain."

"Let go of me! I will come back when I'm ready." Jessi said growing angry.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt…" Kyle said trying to calm her down.

"What do you care?" Jessi spat out in anger. Kyle took a moment for this to sink in. It hit hard directly in his heart, he couldn't believe that he was actually in the position to answer this question.

"What do _I_ care?" Kyle didn't yell nor did he raise his voice, but the anger was clear. "I have been here every day and every night making sure that you are okay. I am up in the middle of the night trying my best to calm your fears and wipe your tears away. Every tear that falls from your eyes breaks my heart even more and I worry every second you aren't around me because I am scared that you will run off and I will loose you forever. The only thing keeping me sane every day is knowing that you are here with me right now. The fact is I _do_ care, Jessi." With that, Kyle released his hold on Jessi and tear rolled down his face.

Jessi's face mirrored his as her anger faded away and tears began to stream out of her eyes. She rubbed her palm against his cheek, wiping away the tear she didn't expect to see. With that, their lips desperately collided, passionately erasing all resentment and anger left behind. When they pulled away, their eyes were glued to each other. Jessi couldn't help but smile and right when she opened her mouth to reply, she saw a surge of electricity hit Kyle and in a second he was on the ground and knocked unconscious.

"Kyle!" She screamed as she fell on her knees next to him. She caressed his cheek, her heart beating rapidly at his closed eyes. "Kyle, please…I'm sorry…" Then, a figure emerges from behind a tree.

"Hello Jessi." Cassidy says stopping right in front of them.

_**A/N: hope this meets everyone's expectations! Sorry if sounds weird or anything, I haven't written in a while. Also, thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this story even though it takes me forever to update! :]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: ELLO MATES! Yeah, yeah…it's been a long time…=P SORRY! Hope I haven't lost a few of you along the way. Haha. Well enjoy this long awaited action chapter!**_

_***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the parts from season 3 episode 9&10 that I may have used in this chapter. :]**_

"Why hello Jessi." Cassidy said coyly. Jessi was frozen as the image of Cassidy coming toward her matched her nightmare from last night.

"Kyle…?" She said softly, hoping he would wake up.

"Now, now Jessi. Don't be scared. I've brought something for you." With that, Cassidy dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out something that caught the sunlight. With a smirk, he glanced at it and then tossed it in the dirt in front of Jessi. She gasped when she realized what it was. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see your mother's ring." Jessi felt her heart break all over again. She slowly went to reach for the ring when she heard Kyle's voice.

"Jessi, don't." He said weakly. She paused but that wasn't enough to stop her curiousity. The moment her finger touched the ring, a shock of electricity ran through her body. Cassidy smirked before walking towards her.

"I have to say, I didn't expect it to be this easy to bring the both of you down. Especially you, Jessi. Or should I say 781228? Aren't you supposed to be the smarter, faster, and stronger one?" Cassidy stepped over Kyle and closed in on Jessi as her anger rose inside. His face stood inches away from hers as he whispered, "Now doesn't this look familiar? This is how your mother looked right before she died."

Suddenly, Cassidy's body flew through the air and crashed against the dam. Before Cassidy could realize what happened, he was pinned against the dam wall with Kyle clenching his throat.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that." Kyle had anger plastered on his face as Cassidy gasped for air.

"Kyle, let's be rational…" Cassidy tried to compromise in between his breaths.

"There is nothing rational about being a murderer." With that, Kyle's grip tightened.

"You wouldn't do it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he is my son and so are you." Grace Kingsly appeared behind Kyle and the shock caused him to drop Cassidy.

"What?"

"I'm your brother." Cassidy said weakly while rubbing his neck.

"No, you can't be." Kyle backed up in disbelief. As Kyle contemplated his thoughts, Cassidy reached for his dropped remote. Kyle didn't notice until the electricity shot towards him. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. It was now both Grace and Cassidy surrounding him and didn't have the time to gather his strength.

"But that fact would only matter to someone like you." Cassidy gloated and laughed along with his mother. The laughter came to an abrupt halt as the two fell to their knees in pain and gripped their stomachs. All three looked up to find a very angry Jessi standing before them, fists clenched.

"You killed my mother." She said through her clenched teeth. With that, her arm swung towards the dam wall and Cassidy followed. "Tell me, why her? Why did she have to die!" Jessi's voice trembled with desperation and frustration all in one.

"Jessi, you need to calm down." Kyle knew that she was beginning to push herself, she couldn't control it when she was upset.

"He murdered my mother! Stay out of this!" Jessi yelled with tears of frustration running down her face.

"It didn't happen that way." Cassidy managed to let out. Jessi released the tension on his blood stream in order to let him speak. "Sarah attacked me! I had no choice, she saw that I was Latnok and she was going to kill me!"

"No. You're lying!" Jessi once again clenched her fist and Cassidy gasped in pain. Jessi still had a hold of Grace too, and she began to close in on both of them. Kyle then noticed a drip of blood coming from her nose.

"Jessi, stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"No! Not until I get some answers! I want the truth." Jessi looked straight into Cassidy's eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Jessi, don't! You are better than this." Kyle saw more blood dripping from her nose and knew that her system would fail on her at any moment. Jessi just ignored him and pushed even harder than before. Her need for revenge fueled her, and every bit of taste she got wasn't sweet enough.

She soon felt her grip on Cassidy and Grace break as she flew into a tree and fell to the ground. She began to get up immediately, out of adrenaline, until Kyle quickly appeared in front of her, pinning her against the tree.

"You need to stop!" Kyle yelled, his eyes full of angst.

"Kyle, let me go! I need to know the truth!"

"It isn't worth knowing when you're dead! You were killing yourself and you didn't even notice or care."

"I want to know what happened to her."

"And we will find out, but not this way. You are better than this Jessi."

"What does it matter? Sarah is still not here and I can't change that." Jessi's anger began to subside.

"But I'm here, and I need you to just stay with me, okay?" Kyle released his hold on Jessi.

"Okay." Jessi reluctantly agreed. Kyle wiped her nose bleed away when it occurred to him that it was too quiet. He turned around to find both Grace and Cassidy gone.

_**A/N: hopefully that satisfied you all! Sorry if it didn't. _ and SORRY for the lack of updating. I've been busy, but I will not abandon this story. :] as always, leave reviews. Would love to hear your thought**_**s!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! I also appreciate everyone's reviews. I love to know your thoughts on the story. Here, I bring you another chapter before I become super busy once again. =P not sure when I will be free to write again but I will try to as soon as possible! Enjoy this chapter!**_

Kyle looked back at Jessi and saw disbelief written all over her face. He felt a twinge of guilt for letting them get away.

"Well isn't that just dandy, Kyle? What we could have done now, we now have to do later." Jessi didn't hide the sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"We will find them later, I promise." Kyle retorted in attempt to calm her down.

"I am tired of it always being later. You should have just let me finish them off like I was going to."

"And let you kill yourself, or come close to it? I would rather keep you alive than have them dead now." There was a moment of silence until Jessi finally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you got what you wanted." With that, she walked past him with a hard hit on his shoulder. Kyle chose not to press the issue; he knew she was just frustrated. He followed her close behind as the two began to head home. Along the way, Kyle couldn't help but notice Jessi's constant need to wipe blood from her nose, and the slight crookedness in her path while walking.

"Jessi, are you okay? Do you want to take a break?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Jessi said, coldly, and continued her pace. He knew better than to push her so he stayed close behind her in case her legs gave out. Among all their silence, Kyle couldn't help but contemplate over Jessi. She was stubborn, frustrating, and sometimes made Kyle want to pull his hair out. At the same time, just one look in her eyes made all those things disappear. Underneath, he saw a girl who had a lot of open wounds needing to be healed. All superhuman powers aside, she was just a regular teenage girl; lonely, and trying to find her place in the world. And he wanted to be the person to show her that she is worth so much more than she gives herself credit for.

As Kyle contemplated over her, Jessi was thinking about him as well. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Just one look at his smile made her want to melt in his arms. And his kisses…the world would just disappear around them. It was frustrating to her how _perfect_ he was. Well, at least compared to her. She only wished that she was worth so much more or just worth it for _him_. Soon, her surroundings began to blur until it finally reached blackness.

Kyle, of course, was there to catch Jessi. He sighed, he already had a feeling that this would happen but hoped that it wouldn't. He decided against carrying her home, as he was tired himself. Kyle set her down against a large rock close by and sat down next to her. A chunk of hair fell onto her face and Kyle immediately swept it behind her ear. It was kind of nice, sitting there with Jessi, even though she wasn't exactly conscious.

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked to find Jessi, and realized her weight shifted, causing her to fall towards him. The peaceful look upon her face made him smile. It was good to see her relaxed, instead of stressed like before.

"Perfect." He whispered. With that, Jessi's eyes fluttered opened.

"What is…?" She said as she sat up and looked around. "Wait, what happened?"

"You fainted…" Kyle said avoiding the first question.

"Oh…who were you talking to?"

"Myself, mainly." Jessi raised an eyebrow.

"And what was it you were talking to yourself about?"

"You."

"Oh, really? Anything interesting?" Jessi said playfully and she rested her head on Kyle's shoulder again. She was willing to take advantage of the situation.

"I was just telling myself how perfect you looked." Jessi didn't do anything at first and then smirked.

"Yeah, okay, Kyle. Always the charming one…" She played the comment off as she got up and then put her hand out for Kyle. "Come on, let's head home." Kyle frowned slightly in return but got up.

"I wasn't joking…" Kyle began as they walked side by side.

"Nobody is perfect, Kyle."

"I guess it depends on the person judging." Kyle retorted. Jessi looked at her feet as she walked.

"I am the farthest from being perfect."

"To me, you are close enough. You don't need to be without flaws to be perfect. It's the flaws that make a person. Without them, it's hard to admire what the good traits are."

"What good traits could I possibly have?" Kyle opened his mouth to answer when Jessi added on to her question. "…that you don't already have too." He took a moment to think about this question.

"You may be stubborn, but you also can be passionate. You become selfless for the people you care about most. You frustrate me almost half the time, but I can't help but feel most like myself every time I am with you. You are absolutely beautiful but you seem to be the last person to know it. Jessi there is more to you than you realize." Jessi just smiled to herself.

"You forgot to mention that I smarter…" as she said this she faced him. "stronger…" she took a step towards him, mimicking that day when they were finding out more about their past. "faster." And with that she smiled and sprinted away. Kyle smiled in return, remembering it from before and began to run with her.

Nicole was the first to greet them when they arrived home.

"Hey, where did you two go this morning?"

"We went out for a run." Jessi replied. She technically wasn't lying. She just didn't give all the details.

"Sorry if we worried you…" Kyle added on.

"It's okay; just make sure you fold the blanket in your tub before you leave, Kyle." Nicole said sweetly.

"I'll go do that right now."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Jessi cut in and then headed upstairs.

"Breakfast will be ready for both of you when you are done." Nicole said before exiting back to the kitchen. Kyle headed back to his room and couldn't help but feel like something was out of place as soon as he entered. His computer screen was the first thing that caught his eye as the Latnok symbol shined brightly upon it. Kyle walked up quickly to his desk to find a note.

_It was nice to meet you, son, but make sure your girlfriend watches her back._

_**A/N: There you go, Kessi moments. :] I thought it was about time we got in their heads. Please do review! I love to hear everyone's thoughts on where the story is going! :]**_


	13. Author's Note

WOW! It's been a long time. Maybe I should have done this sooner instead of keeping you all waiting but...my life got busy. I haven't been writing because I was enjoying my last year in high school, I found an amazing guy that I fell in love with [my very own Kyle ;)], and recently I just moved into my own place and will be starting college next week! I'm sorry I neglected my stories but after not writing for a year, I think it's time to call it quits. Thank you to all who followed my stories, I really appreciated it all your wonderful feedback and I'm glad you enjoyed my stories. Who knows, maybe I will have a random spark of inspiration in the future and do some one shots. And POSSIBLY, if I find some spare time, I will finish up these stories. Because I always hated when authors (or *cough cough* ABCFamily) left their stories unfinished and I would really like to give a proper ending eventually. :)


	14. Author's Note 2

**A/N: you guys…I'm glad you are still into my story after all these years of Kyle XY being over but please stop with the guilt trips :/ I already feel bad enough about not being able to continue as of now. Key words here: AS OF NOW. I barely have time to sleep, let alone keep up with updating a story. :P **

**Here's the deal…I actually have a free weekend, so maybe I'll work on updating both **_**Heartbeat**_** and **_**Decisions and Contemplating**_**.**

**As a treat for keeping you guys waiting for so long, I got a huge story to tell related to the ending of Kyle XY. It seems a little unbelievable but I promise you it is 100% completely true! I had the honor of **_**meeting **_**the creators of Kyle XY, Eric Bress and J. Mackye Gruber. I talked to Eric Bress about the series ending and here is what he told me…Cassidy is NOT Kyle's brother. Cassidy was lying. The series wasn't cancelled because of ratings or views or anything. It was all personal, something about a beef with someone that worked on the show. He didn't get any more into detail than that though. He told me about how hard it was for them to leave the show on a cliff hanger like that. They wanted so bad to just go back and film one more episode to wrap up all the loose ends, and they could of because the Trager house wasn't torn down yet! But alas, ABC Family destroyed our souls with that ending. _ **

**Okay enough about this author's note…I should get started on updating these stories!**


End file.
